pokemon_vegafandomcom-20200215-history
Nemea
Nemea (Japanese: ネメア / Nemea) is a Steel-type Legendary Pokémon, and is one of the original Fakemon created for Pokémon Altair, Sirius and Vega. It is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon. Along with Lylapse and Ganimede, it is one of the three "Meteoric Legends". Pokédex Entry Game Locations Overview Nemea holds the honor of being the Meteoric Legends' trio master, and serves as the main antagonist of Pokémon Altair and Pokémon Sirius, and the mascot of Pokémon Vega. It is clearly based on the Greek mythical Nemean lion, a vicious, powerful beast that boasts armor-piercing claws and a golden fur that is impervious to nearly all attacks. Nemea is a significant catalyst when it comes to the overall story and lore of these games. The most notable are: # The Hoenn Catastrophe - The Meteoric Legends are the sole reason for causing the alteration of the Hoenn Region, with their celestial impacts causing widespread destruction and deaths of many people and Pokémon. # Dawn of the Fakemon - After the Catastrophe, many new Fakemon began to appear in the Hoenn Region, due to the alteration of the ecosystem. These post-disaster Fakemon also began to appear in Tohoak, thanks to the Legends' transporting them to said region by utilizing their supernatural abilities. # The Birth of Teams BH and WH - With Ganimede and Lylapse, Nemea possessed a strong malicious intent, hellbent on inducing chaos in Hoenn and then the World. Taking the initiative, the Hoenn Champions Steven Stone and Wallace set to defeat the trio once and for all, starting with Nemea. Unfortunately, the Lion was way too powerful and in response, controlled their minds. Indirectly, Nemea manipulated Steven and Wallace to create Teams Black Hole and White Hole, in order to recreate the cataclysmic battle between Kyogre and Groudon, thus fulfilling its desires for chaos and Armageddon of the Pokémon World. # The Lust of Turner - Nemea is sought after Team Dark Hole Leader Turner, in hopes of utilizing its mind control for his global conquest. Although Turner's initial plans of capturing Nemea are thwarted by Gordon/April, he swears vengeance and ups his tenacity by creating a clone of Nemea that surpasses the original's strength, tenfold. The clone eerily resembles an actual Nemean lion. So how does it fare in battle? Being a Legend, Nemea has an excellent stat distribution with decent coverage in Devastate, Raid, and Raging Flame. Although it learns many Dark-type moves, Nemea is only pure Steel-type. The major drawback of Nemea: It is totally outclassed. Oddly, the Meteroic Legends' have many cons in terms of their battle prowess, notably their minimal coverage and surprisingly weird base stat totals for being game mascots, despite having a base stat total of 580. In Nemea's case, there are other Steel-types that are much more capable to utilize. A few examples: - Metagross: This really needs no explanation. Metagross is one of the best Pokémon ever conceived. Sure Nemea gets Swords Dance and Raging Flame for coverage, and it is slightly faster while having better Special Defense, but Metagross's dual-typing, Clear Body, and slightly better movepool completely invalidates Nemea. - Lucario: Again, no explanation. For a Steel-type, Lucario is unmatched in its movepool versatility when it comes to both coverage and boosting moves. In addition, Lucario has priority in the forms of Vacuum Wave, Bullet Punch, and Extreme Speed to outpace everything. - Mercenade: Mercenade is one of the most physically inclined Pokémon in Tohoak thanks to a gargantuan Attack Stat with the Hustle ability, boasting the same type as the second latter, and a plethora of awesome moves. Add all of this with its high speed at 100 with Rock Polish and Hone Claws...yeah. So in short, Nemea is definitely a malevolent sadist in the storyline of Altair, Sirius, and Vega; but, the Lion's power in battle is completely eclipsed by similar Steel-type Pokémon and even its own clone, despite the fact that its clone is different on paper. Held Items Base Stats NORMAL TURNER'S CLONE This form is unobtainable. Base stats were obtained via data mining. Type Effectiveness NORMAL TURNER'S CLONE Moves By Level Up By TM/HM By Move Tutor By Breeding Evolution Sprites Trivia Design Origin Name Origin Nemea may be named after the Nemean lion of Greek mythology, which was slain by the hero Heracles (or ''Hercules). The Nemean lion had golden fur, which is a trait shared with Nemea's Clone Forme. Gallery Notes